


Honey

by steadypearlgiver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steadypearlgiver/pseuds/steadypearlgiver
Summary: Hermione looks down at the picture in her hand and then back up to watch the beautiful blonde across the street. This isn't going to be as easy as she thought.orHermione is ordered by the Ministry to assassinate a dangerous agent from an opposing organization, one Fleur Delacour.





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided on the layout of this story yet, but as of right now it will be a series of oneshots and flashbacks all based in this same universe of Fleur and Hermione both being spies on opposing sides. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Oh, and heads up, smut ahoy.

** May 2006 **

“Please, don’t hurt me! I-I didn’t see a thing, I promise!”

Hermione dug her wand further into the man’s neck. The poor muggle before her had happened to wander down the alley at the perfectly wrong time. She had just finished up with her latest job when she heard a gasp and before he knew what had hit him, she had the man pinned to the wall. She really didn’t want to kill him, but he had already seen too much.

He glanced down to the right of her at the nearby body, Hermione’s latest assignment, and then slid his eyes back to hers.

Narrowing her eyes, she lifted her wand to his forehead.

“That’s right,” she whispered, twisting her wand in the familiar movement. “You didn’t see a thing.”

She watched as his eyes glazed over and she sent him on his way, with no memory of his evening.

Minutes later, Hermione was on her way to an extraction point she knew to be nearby. It was a portkey that would take her out of the country, where she could lie low for a week or two until she received her next target.

Shoving her hands further into her pockets, she skipped over a puddle and continued down the sidewalk. As she walked she thought back on the last few days. It had been a long week of tracking, but it was all made worth it when she cornered her target tonight. She was hoping to take him in alive, so he could stand trial, however all bets were off when he starting throwing dark curses at her. Afterwards, she had sent a report of the encounter to the ministry in the form of her patronus, the paperwork would follow within the next few days. All she wanted now was to get to a safe point and try to relax for as long as she could.

She faltered in her step for only a moment as she registered the prickle of magic in the air. It wasn’t hers, and though she could hear no footsteps behind her, the feeling in the pit of her stomach told her she was being followed.

Lifting her head, Hermione flicked her eyes to the pathway ahead. Sliding her wand out from its holster on her forearm, she gripped it tightly and sped up her pace, hoping that she would at least make it underneath the bridge less than a block away. The last thing she needed was to have a firefight out in the open. The fewer memories she had to wipe, the better.

She was almost under the cover of the bridge and had just crossed under the dim glow of a streetlight when she heard the distinct pop of apparition behind her. She spun around quickly, pointing her wand in the direction of the noise and casting a shockwave in front of her to throw the pursuer off balance. She heard a chuckle behind her and before she could turn to face the sound, two arms slid around her waist.

All at once, Hermione felt the familiar pull of apparition. She was careful not to move as she travelled with her captor, making sure to clear her mind so as not to get splinched, but as soon as she felt solid ground underneath her feet again, she began to struggle. Looking around she could see that she was in a hotel room, a nice one by the looks of things. She planted her feet firmly on the ground and pushed her hips back, twisting as she moved, and soon the arms around her middle lost their grip and she heard the loud thump of the body behind her hit the floor. She made it only a few paces before she was pulled backward, her back slamming against the nearby wall with enough force to knock the wind out of her lungs.

A set of piercing blue eyes and a blur of silvery blonde hair were all she had time to register before her kidnapper’s lips pressed against her own. Hermione’s eyes fluttered shut and she closed her fists around the shirt of the woman before her.

“Was that really necessary?” Hermione breathed between kisses. The blonde simply laughed and trailed her lips down the column of Hermione’s throat, drawing a light gasp out of the younger woman.

“I could’ve been splinched,” she continued, and though she tried her best to sound stern, the small squeak that left her mouth immediately after the sentence rendered her argument pointless.

“I couldn’t resist,” the blonde murmured against her throat. “You know what seeing you in these pants does to me.” She smiled as she pulled on Hermione’s waistband for emphasis, quickly taking off the belt and unfastening the buttons. Hermione couldn’t help herself and tipped her hips forward to allow the woman easier access and whimpered when she felt her slender fingers slip into her underwear.

“ _Fleur_!”

Fleur moaned at the sound of her name and the feeling of Hermione’s slick center at her fingertips.

“So _wet_ ,” she gasped in the brunette’s ear smugly. “I have missed you.”

She wasted no more time and slid two fingers into the younger woman, pushing the heel of her palm against the swollen bundle of nerves.

Hermione moaned loudly at the feeling. She should’ve been surprised at how quickly her arousal had spiked, but then her meetings with Fleur had always escalated quickly.

Fleur’s breath in her ear and her teeth playing with the sensitive skin of her neck were driving her wild and it took no time at all for Hermione’s orgasm to wash over her. She rocked her hips into Fleur’s insistent hand and rode out the aftershocks as the blonde swallowed her whimpers. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Hermione knew that she was doing a horrible job at kissing the other woman back, but Fleur didn’t seem to mind all that much. Instead she took her time in kissing the brunette down from her high.

After a few moments, Hermione pulled back, her head knocking lightly into the wall. Still attempting to catch her breath, she slid down the wall she was pressed against. Fleur watched as the woman sank to her knees and slowly trailed her hands up her smooth legs, lifting the skirt in front of her and making quick work of her underwear. Fleur’s own breath quickened as Hermione leaned in close to her center, and she closed her eyes in anticipation as she felt the sensation of breath ghosting against her.

“Mn fuck, Fleur.”

Hermione’s moan caused Fleur to look down at her, just in time to see the brunette inhaling her scent. She whimpered as the younger woman looked up at her from her place on the floor.

“I’ve missed you too,” she smirked before leaning forward and latching her mouth onto Fleur.

The older woman moaned loudly at the feeling of the wet tongue on her and the soft hands gliding up the back of her legs. Hands that didn’t stop until the younger woman was cupping her ass under her skirt, and Fleur let out a sharp cry of excitement as Hermione roughly pulled her forward and plunged her tongue inside of her.

Apparently unsatisfied with their position, Hermione lifted Fleur’s left leg and hoisted it over her shoulder, sinking her tongue deeper into her. Fleur slid one of her hands into the brown hair below her and held the younger woman there firmly, her other hand shooting out to press flat against the wall in an attempt to steady herself. She was so close and she couldn’t help the rocking of her hips as she was pushed to the edge by the relentless tonguing she was receiving. She came swiftly and leaned forward, resting her head against her folded arms on the wall, keeping her eyes open just enough to watch Hermione give her a few more lingering licks on her center and the crease of her leg.

Hermione slowly started to kiss her way up the slender body before her, removing the skirt and unbuttoning the older woman’s shirt on her way up. She buried her face into the shoulder of the blonde, kissing her as she brought her hands up to Fleur’s stomach. She lightly trailed her fingers along the blonde’s shoulders, letting the shirt slide off of her body and flutter to the floor.

“Well that was nice,” Fleur smiled into the younger woman’s neck, still slightly out of breath. Hermione pulled back and gave the woman a quick kiss before whispering into her lips.

“What makes you think I’m finished with you?”

 

** ­ **

 

** September 2004 **

_She’d been tracking her for days now, so many that Hermione had lost count….ok it had been twelve. Twelve days. She had found her after the second day, but something about this target intrigued her and she had stayed her hand._

_It wasn’t particularly difficult to find her, no more than any of her previous hits. But she was far easier to follow after that. This magic was different, and Hermione could sense it far too easily. Honestly the fact that this woman hadn’t been taken out before now was a miracle._

_Fleur Delacour. That was her target, and Hermione tried not to think about how good that name sounded in her head._

_She probably could’ve taken her out sooner, but if she was being honest with herself, she was terribly fascinated by this woman. The grace with which she carried herself and the style of her magic was intriguing to Hermione and of course, she was beautiful. So what harm would it do to study her for a short while? It was simply a smart move, that’s all. After all, Harry had given this Delacour woman a level five classification and those were rare to say the least. So she watched her longer than she normally would and took a copious amount of notes for her report._

_Of course, Hermione left out the part about the night that she watched Fleur’s silhouette from across the street as the older woman showered in her hotel room. She was just keeping an eye on her target, that was it. Was it her fault the woman showered in almost plain view from the building across the street?_

_Shaking her head to clear her mind of_ those _thoughts, Hermione watched for a moment longer as Fleur entered the expensive hotel across the street and knew that she needed to make her move. She couldn’t for the life of her think of a reason for Fleur to be attending a charity ball, but she had been staking out the location for a good while now and was confident that there would be no other agents inside. So after another moment, she charmed her pants and shirt, normal field attire for her, into an elegant evening gown. She chose black, no need to stand out when she was attending this event just to kill someone. After adjusting the dress slightly, she took a deep breath, holstered her wand in the holster on her forearm that was hidden with a concealment charm, and made her way into the building._

**xxxxx**

_She was watching her again. She told herself that she at least she had a reason to be watching her this time. Fleur was laughing politely in conversation several yards away. She was just close enough to the edge of the room that Hermione thought she would be able to lure her into the darkened hallway behind them._

_Setting down her drink on the nearby table, Hermione focused herself. It wasn’t exactly a part of her job that she enjoyed, killing people, but it was a necessary evil it their line of work. And Fleur was too good at what she did to be left alive._ Still, it’s a shame _she thought to herself._ She is very pretty.

_She stepped further into the room, crossing the large dance floor in the center of the room to close in on her target. Only when she looked up, Fleur was gone. Shit. She needed to be more careful. Her eyes scanned the crowd in front of her for the tall woman, but she found no trace of her._

_“I believe you are looking for me?”_

_Hermione felt her blood freeze in her veins at the cool voice in her ear. She spun around quickly_ _and found herself face to face with the blonde._

_Fleur smiled, seemingly amused at the situation before she spoke again._

_“I am looking for you as well, Granger.”_

It figures, of course I’m her target too _._

_Fleur’s agency must’ve gotten wind that she had been marked._

_Fleur smirked at the stunned look that Hermione could feel on her own face and tilted her head at the younger woman._

_“How about a dance?”_

_Hermione quirked an eyebrow._ Was she serious? _The look on the taller woman’s face told her that yes, Fleur was being completely serious. Hermione glanced around for a moment, but she couldn’t think of a reason to say no._

_That was a lie, there were a million reasons that came to mind telling her that this was a terrible idea. Still, they were in a crowded ballroom, and both knew that they couldn’t kill the other in such a heavily crowded setting. So Hermione let Fleur lead her over to a slightly less populated area of the dance floor and held her hand out for Fleur to take. Fleur began to dance and Hermione scolded herself for allowing the beautiful woman to lead them through the turns._

_“It would seem we have a dilemma, as I have no intentions of being killed tonight.” Hermione spoke after a minute or two of silence. She tried not to think about how good Fleur’s hand felt on her lower back as Fleur guided her into another turn._

_Fleur laughed and leaned in tightening her hold just slightly._

_“How about in the morning then? I have a room.” She husked into Hermione’s ear. Hermione flushed and sent the woman a small glare. Really? It seemed Fleur was not shy about admitting the attraction between them._

_Hermione thought for a moment, the idea was very appealing. More appealing than she would like to admit to herself._

_“Here?” she asked._

_They were in a nice hotel after all, but would Fleur be bold enough to rent a room at the very hotel she planned to execute her hit in? Hermione would never use that tactic._

_Fleur smiled and shook her head before taking a step back, putting a few more inches of distance between them. She squinted at Hermione playfully and turned away._

_“Let’s see how good you are, Granger.” She said over her shoulder._

_She slipped away into the crowd and Hermione watched her for a moment before steeling her resolve. She might as well let herself have some fun for the night, it had been a while after all. Merlin, this was horribly unprofessional._

**xxxxx**

_It took her all of five minutes to track Fleur down a couple of blocks away and she wandered into a hotel and down a front hallway. She could easily sense the woman’s magic and it led her down several doors before she stopped in front of one and hesitantly knocked._

What are you doing?! _Her brain was screaming at her to stop what she was doing right this second, but then the door was swinging open before her._

_As soon as she stepped inside, Fleur was on her, slamming her against the wall and the two struggled with each other, wrestling. Fleur pulled out her wand and Hermione was able to knock it from her hand, sending it rolling across the room. She couldn’t help being mildly disappointed, Fleur seemed bent on killing her after all. Their power struggle went back and forth, the upper hand switching between the two of them and after a few minutes of rolling around on the floor and exchanging different holds on each other and defensive moves Fleur wound up on top, both women holding each other’s throats. They were panting hard from the fight and stared at each other._

_A tense moment passed between them when Fleur looked down at Hermione’s mouth and a few seconds went by before both women released their grips and desperately kissed one another. It was quick and forceful and they pulled away after only a few seconds, both gasping for air after their struggle. But soon their lips found each other again and Fleur was surprised to feel the younger girl controlling the kiss._

_Hermione couldn’t help it when her hands began to trace down Fleur’s thighs and down her legs. Her hand traced down the other woman’s leg and when she felt the rough material of a holster, Fleur twitched in shock. Hermione was surprised as well but brought her spare hand up to the back of Fleur’s neck to hold her there. Fleur’s hand moved to reach for it, but Hermione pulled the spare wand out of the sleeve on Fleur’s muscled calf and blindly threw it across the room, hoping that the woman didn’t have any more backups._

_She opened her eyes and glanced around before smirking into Fleur’s mouth. Gripping the woman harder by the neck and holding a firm hand to the thigh framing her waist, she closed her eyes again and apparated them to the nearby bed. Fleur gasped into her mouth at the sudden move._

_The blonde glanced around them, rising up into a sitting position when she realized what just happened and she could barely smirk at Hermione before she was flipped onto her back, the brunette forcefully kissing her again._

_Somewhere in the back of her brain, Hermione could register thinking that either of them could kill the other at any moment and the thought aroused her even more. She didn’t want to know what that said about her. But as she bit down on Fleur’s neck, drawing a moan out of the woman below her, she couldn’t find it in herself to care._

 

** May 2006 **

Fleur smiled down at the head on her chest as she skimmed her fingers lightly down Hermione’s back. She loved this, being wrapped up with Hermione with nothing but sheets covering their bodies. She hadn’t seen her in weeks and when she watched the younger woman walking down the dark street earlier that night, she couldn’t help herself.

“Where have you been lately anyway?” Hermione’s voice broke through her thoughts and Fleur smiled at the brunette as she sat up to prop her head on her hand, watching Fleur and waiting for an answer.

“Brussels for the last week or so.” She stated simply and began weaving her fingers through the brown curls in front of her, relishing in the softness. Hermione’s eyelids fluttered for a moment at the touch and Fleur continued.

“But I finished early and noticed you finished as well, so I thought I would surprise you.”

Hermione’s eyes cleared and she smirked.

“Been stalking me again, have you?”

Fleur rolled her eyes but couldn’t get rid of her own smile.

“Hardly.” She playfully scoffed. “Although I must say, letting that muggle see you?” She shook her head in mock disappointment. “Sloppy.” She sing-songed and waited for her partner’s reaction.

Hermione’s mouth dropped open and she scoffed as Fleur began laughing again.

“At least I obliviated him! If memory serves me correct you’ve had some less than discreet moments yourself.” She huffed indignantly and Fleur calmed her laughter and held her hands up, still smiling.

“Touché, my love.”

Hermione looked around the room and then sank back into Fleur and began to speak into her chest.

“Where are we anyway?”

Fleur looked around as well and shrugged.

“Zurich.”

Hermione hummed in response. She was a little surprised that Fleur took them so far away from where she picked her up in eastern France. She buried her head further into Fleur’s sternum, lacing kisses down her stomach. Fleur tightened the fingers in Hermione’s hair and pulled lightly, stopping her. The younger woman looked up, confused.

“I’m afraid the purpose of my visit isn’t only pleasure, love. I have another name.”

Hermione’s face sobered and she sat up. Fleur had been feeding her information from inside her agency for months now, and she found out the hard way that it was very reliable intel.

“Who is it?” She braced herself for the name, they’d been hitting closer and closer to home with their targets as of late.

“Weasley,” Fleur said quietly. “That’s the next hit.”

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, processing the information and trying to calm to spike of nerves that came with the name.

“You couldn’t have said something sooner?” She said, opening her eyes to look at her girlfriend. Fleur at least looked apologetic, and Hermione knew that they usually had time before Fleur’s organization took action, but who knew how long she had been sitting on this information.

“Can you be a little more specific?” Hermione asked with another deep sigh. “There isn’t exactly a shortage of Weasleys.”

Fleur looked at her for a moment before she spoke.

“Ronald Weasley is the target.”

Hermione’s heart clenched. Ron was one of her best friends. He and Harry were the ones who convinced her to go to the auror training academy with them, and they had practically been her brothers growing up at school.

“But you’ll want to place protection on them all.” Fleur finished.

Hermione shook her head sadly and closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts before she brought her wand to hear head, twirling it against her temple before casting her patronus and watching as her otter bounded out of the room and disappeared through the window. She hoped Harry and Ron were quick about things.

She turned back to Fleur and nestled into her chest again, sliding down to lie between her legs and rest her cheek on Fleur’s stomach.

 

** November 2004 **

_She was weaving her way through a crowded sidewalk in Germany when she felt it. That particular tingle of magic in the air that didn’t belong to her. Didn’t belong to anyone she’d encountered before, save for one blonde in particular that she had left behind in the early hours of the morning two months ago._

_Hermione’s heart rate picked up at the memory of their night together and she begged her brain to clear itself of those thoughts. She certainly couldn’t be thinking of that now, not when she was supposed to be getting back to London. But she knew damn well that her journey would be delayed slightly when the magic thickened. Fleur must have been closer than she thought._

_A look ahead of her and to her right told her that she was right, as she spotted the pale blonde hair in the crowd. She sped up her steps a little to make it through to a thinner part of the crowd and slid her wand out of the sleeve of her winter coat just in time to jab it into the older woman’s back._

_She could tell that she had caught the woman by surprise when the body in front of her tensed before she spoke._

_“Why are you following me?” Hermione growled lowly, leaning over the woman’s shoulder to speak directly into her ear._

_To her credit, Fleur didn’t even miss a step in their stroll, and continued on her way seemingly undisturbed until they came to a stop, waiting for a traffic light to allow them to cross. Hermione knew that no one could see what she had pressed into the woman’s lower back with how close her body was to her, but she was still relieved to see that the only people with them on the sidewalk were several feet away._

_“Well that’s not a very nice greeting, Hermione.” Fleur spoke and from her place behind her, Hermione could see her smirk. “Hello to you too.”_

_Hermione dug the wand further into the body in front of her and huffed._

_“I_ said _, why are you following me, Delacour?” She didn’t need this. It was bad enough that she hadn’t killed her before, but to have the woman following her was not good at all._

_Fleur laughed at the question and shook her head before turning it to look over her shoulder at the brunette. Hermione hadn’t realized how close they were until just then. Fleur smirked and stared at Hermione’s face, her eyes darting all around as if taking every inch in._

_Their lips were close now. Close enough for them to be sharing breath and Hermione couldn’t help the way her eyes darted down to Fleur’s mouth. She remembered how good that mouth had tasted._

_“Come now Granger,” Fleur spoke again, “we both know that if you were going to kill me, you would’ve done it the last time we met, instead of slipping away in the morning.”_

_Hermione’s face flushed. She didn’t expect Fleur to bring up their encounter, but then what was she really expecting when she felt Fleur’s magic a few minutes ago?_

_“Not even a goodbye?” Fleur continued when Hermione didn’t seem to be able to form words. “Poor manners, no?” She shook her head at Hermione, but the playful smirk on her lips told the younger woman that she was teasing her._

_“Why are you following me?” Hermione repeated again in a whisper. She eased her wand back a little bit. After all, if Fleur was following her just to kill her, Hermione would most likely already be dead._

_Fleur turned her body slightly to face Hermione. Her face had lost some of its teasing and she leaned in close to Hermione’s face._

_“We’re too good together to not at least have a repeat performance."_

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...?


End file.
